Rudely Interrupted
by JuuJuuLuff
Summary: Allen and Rinali share a nice night gazing at the stars, while a friend of theirs jumps to the worst possible conclusion. Rated T for a reason kiddies. Yeah, it's a oneshot for Allen and Rinali. EDIT: I realize her name is Lenalee, not Rinali. I read D.Gray-Man before it was licensed and that's how a lot of translators spelled it and that's what I was used to. Sorry!


**A/N: **Hey there! Just to let you all know, this is my first D. Gray-Man fanfic! I'm a very big fan of the series. I was reading some fics on here earlier and I was disappointed with the amount of Allen x Rinali fics out there! So, I decided to make one! It's just a little one-shot I wanted to throw together. I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

**NOTE- For those of you that are reading the manga, this does not follow the story line, so Rinali will not have short hair. And for those of you watching the anime, pay no heed to this message! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man, but wouldn't it be awesome to have a DGM shirt! I would be so forever happy if I did!**

* * *

Rinali folded her clothes and placed them neatly in a chair in the corner of the room. She gently took the hair bands out of her and placed them on the nightstand next to her bed, while grabbing her hair brush. She then took a seat on her bed and slowly brushed her beautifully dark silky hair. Once finished, she placed the brush on the nightstand and took a look at Allen's bed. It was nicely made, untouched, and there was a bag on top of it. It seemed that Allen still had not settled in yet, and considering that he was walking around the town with Lavi, she did not expect him to be back to settle in for a while. She giggled at the thought of Allen and Lavi coming home drunk, and walked out to the balcony.

She smiled and breathed in the fresh air, dazzled by the beauty of the night sky. She began to feel a little chilly because her nightgown exposed her arms, shoulders and most of her legs, but refused to go back inside. She leaned against the railing and gazed at the stars in the sky.

"I wish Allen-kun was here with me to see this," she murmured.

As if on cue, she felt someone behind her gently put a hand on her shoulder. She shivered, and turned around to see Allen standing behind her.

"Allen-kun! Welcome back," she said as she smiled at him.

Allen returned the favor and but stopped suddenly and stared at her curiously.

"What's the matter, Allen-kun?" she asked curiously.

"You're shivering Rinali."

"O-oh!" she exclaimed. "It's okay Allen-kun! I'm fine! It's only a little breezy."

Allen continued to stare at her, still not convinced. Suddenly, he began unbuttoning his shirt.

Rinali gasped and blushed slightly at this sudden act. "Allen-kun, what are you doing?"

"Well," Allen said as he continued unbuttoning his shirt, "If you want to stay out here, I see no reason in stopping you. But, you're going to have to cover up. And seeing as I don't have a jacket at the moment, this is all I can give you."

Rinali stopped blushing and looked at Allen with worry. "But, then you will get cold Allen-kun."

"Not to worry," he said as he undid the last few buttons, "I once spent a week outside in the snow with no jacket while harvesting late blooming crops." At the weird look Rinali gave him, he added, "It was to help work off my master's debt. This is not very cold to me."

Once his shirt was undone, Allen walked over to Rinali to place his shirt on her shoulders.

"Thank you, Allen-kun," Rinali said as she snuggled into his shirt. She smiled at Allen then blushed slightly at the sight of his bare chest.

"So," he said while standing next to her and leaning against the railing, "Why do you want to stay out here?"

Rinali smiled and looked up toward the stars. "Because of this," she said softly. "I have never seen anything so beautiful."

Allen gazed at Rinali from the corner of his eye, as she smiled up at the night sky, her hair draping over her shoulders, her skin glistening in the moonlight, her eyes shining more beautifully than the stars above.

Allen turned towards her, gently smiling at the beauty before his eyes. Rinali felt Allen staring at her, and turned to him curiously.

He was staring at her with this intent look, yet still smiling gently. Slowly, he began to raise his left arm, lifting it towards Rinali's face, only to stop when he realized with what hand he was about to touch her. He dropped his hand to the side and looked away sadly. Rinali, noticing this, grabbed his left hand, and raised it, placing it on her cheek lightly, still holding it with her own hand, and snuggled lightly against it, smiling softly at Allen.

"Please Allen-kun," she whispered, "Touch me with this hand."

Allen restrained from blushing, and instead pulled her into an embrace.

Rinali was shocked by this being that it is usually her that hugs Allen, not the other way around. But she was not displeased by this; she was actually very happy.

Allen looked down at Rinali, causing her to look up at him. She smiled at him, and he did the same, while moving a loose strand of hair from her face.

He then began to lean in, causing Rinali's heart to beat faster, and Allen was sure his was doing the same. Then suddenly, he heard a gasp from his left.

They both turned to they left, to see that the source of the sound was none other then Lavi, standing there on his balcony staring at them in shock.

Both Rinali and Allen felt the heat rising to their faces and let go of each other. They looked at one another, realizing how bad the situation looked; Allen was standing there shirtless and Rinali was wearing a small little nightgown with his shirt hanging off her shoulders.

"Di-did…Did you guys just finish ha-having….Oh man…" Lavi mumbled.

Rinali felt her face grow ten times warmer, and Allen began giving Lavi a panicking explanation.

"No Lavi, we-we didn't do anything like that, we just-she just-so I gave her my shirt…" Allen managed to word out.

Lavi let out a heaving sigh and scratched his head. "Look, it's none of my business; I just wanted to get a fresh breath of air. But obviously I was interrupting _something_, whether we're thinking the same thing or not. See you guys later." And with that, Lavi walked back inside his room, leaving Allen and Rinali there alone, feeling VERY awkward.

"Uh," Allen mumbled. "I think we should go to sleep now."

Rinali blushed at this comment, and Allen realized why.

"Not in the same bed or anything! You'll sleep in your bed and I'll…sleep…in mine…"

Rinali nodded, mumbled a small "Good-night" to him, and went inside.

Allen let out a sigh and slumped into a nearby chair. "Well that went smoothly."

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, there was complete silence. Kanda did not seem to really care, but Miranda and Krory were intrigued by this oddly uncomfortable silence.

"So," Krory began, "Where were you three yesterday? I know Kanda went to sleep as soon as we got here, but I saw Allen and Lavi leave right away and Rinali went straight up to her room. What'd you guys do?"

Rinali and Allen turned a deep shade of red and Lavi began coughing uncontrollably.

"Uh," Krory said, "You guys okay?"

"We-we're fine!" Lavi hacked out. "We just had a very eventful night, I guess you could say." He giggled at little.

Allen and Rinali began gulping down their food quickly, hoping that they wouldn't have to answer any questions.

"Really? What did you guys do?" Krory asked.

"Well," Lavi began, "Me and Allen went to do a little sight seein'. We just went around town, grabbed a snack, lookin' at stuff. No big."

"Yeah," Allen mumbled.

"Cool! Miranda and I did too! Too bad we didn't see each other." Krory chimed. "What did you do afterwards?"

"Well," Lavi continued, "I went up to me and Kanda's room and Allen went up to his and Rinali's."

"Oh! So you guys went to sleep?" said Krory.

"Nah," said Lavi, "We were still both up. We had a lot of fun while we were out, so we weren't tired yet. I was planin' on hangin' out with Yu 'till I saw that he was asleep. So I braided his hair." Everyone laughed at the last sentence except for Kanda, who was glaring Lavi down.

"Okay," said Krory still laughing, "So what did you and Rinali do, Allen? Or was she asleep?"

The table grew a little silent. "No," Allen mumbled, "She wasn't asleep."

"So then, what did you guys do?" Krory asked.

The table was now completely silent.

"Oh…" said Krory silently. "I…I didn't know you two…"

Rinali jumped up and slammed her fists onto the table. "Would everyone stop jumping to conclusions?! Allen-kun and I DID NOT sleep together! All we did was watch the stars together!"

Everyone stared at Rinali in awe at her sudden outburst, and she, noticing this, quietly sat back down.

"So please," she mumbled quietly, "Would you leave us alone about the whole thing?"

Everyone nodded quietly and returned to their meals. Rinali glanced quickly at Allen, who was already looking at her, and gave him a small smile. He smiled in return, earning a grin from her. They then both returned to their meals, happy that the awkwardness between them was gone.

That night, they decided it would be best to go out to watch the stars instead of staying at the Inn with the others.

**

* * *

**Haha! Don't you just hate it when people jump to conclusions? Well, I hope I didn't disappoint anyone by making this fic a little more humorous than romantic. I just really liked the whole idea. But not to worry! Whether you are looking for more humor than romance, or more romance than humor, more Allen x Rinali fics are on their way, thanks to me and many others who are a fan of this pairing! OUR FICS SHALL REIGN SUPREME! D 


End file.
